


Battito di mani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, POV Second Person, Return of F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un applauso alle volte può essere 'amaro'.





	Battito di mani

Vegeta sa che quello che ha di fronte e colui che da sempre gli ha fatto a pezzi l’anima, e dopo un sorriso e una menzogna, inizia a battergli le mani come ad elogiarlo.

Vegeta batte le mani, in faccia a Freezer, ora che può dire di non essere più schiavo.

Vegeta sente risuonare il rumore provocato dalle sue mani che si colpiscono a vicenda, coprendo le proprie parole sardoniche.

Vegeta ricorda le frustate, i tocchi invadenti, le parole melliflue sussurrate al suo orecchio prima di addormentarsi. Perciò batte le mani sempre più velocemente, quasi a sfogarsi in quel gesto.

Vegeta vede che persino dopo tutti quegli anni e i suoi sacrifici, tutti pensano che lui sia ancora solo un mercenario e un assassino. Persino Freezer pensa di averlo ancora in pugno e allora il suo battito di mani si trasforma in un fastidioso frastuono prolungato.

Vegeta vede Freezer contorcersi infastidito per il dolore, ma non gli basta. Persino Goku ha dubitato di lui e questo il principe dei saiyan non lo può sopportare.

Vegeta smette di battere le mani, Freezer è così esausto che a fatica blatera della sua vendetta, persino Kakaroth è un po’ esasperato.

“Sbrigatevi a finire questo scontro o vi ucciderò entrambi” sibila Vegeta e Goku sa che questa volta non scherza.

Vegeta si allontana, perché il suo essere è e rimarrà per sempre strappato e lui con qualche scampolo d’anima tra le mani.

 


End file.
